1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and monitoring and, more particularly, to a system and method for using data phase to reduce position ambiguities.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as companies seek increased visibility into the status of movable assets (e.g., trailers, containers, etc.). Visibility into the status of movable assets can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to the assets. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports that are provided to customer representatives.
In one conventional system, a mobile terminal is designed to collect observation data and forward the observation data to a central location. Position calculations can then be performed at the central location rather than at the mobile terminal. Since the mobile terminal need only be active long enough to gather the observation data, the mobile terminal experiences minimal battery drain. In this environment, what is needed is a mechanism that improves processing efficiency at the central location in performing the mobile terminal position calculation.